


Pieces

by Jitaeri



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, M/M, Multi, oneshots, prompts, story inspirations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jitaeri/pseuds/Jitaeri
Summary: Basically a dumping ground for all my short little drabbles/story inspirations/promps. AFF import. More pairings/characters will be added as they come up.05) Seungri has thoughts that his hyungs don’t approve of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong doesn’t tell Youngbae that he is even more tantalizing with clothes than without.

# Clothes

* * *

Jiyong doesn’t tell Youngbae that he was even more tantalizing  _with_  clothes on than  _without_. 

That’s not to say that the sight of shirtless or naked Bae wasn’t enticing —Jiyong could whole heartedly assure you that it was impossible  _not_  to be affected by a naked Youngbae. However, there’s something about ripped jeans, tank tops with low cut sides, and best of all, oversized sweaters and T-shirts that just swallow Youngbae whole that  _always_  catches Jiyong’s gaze. 

Perhaps it’s because he simply knew everything about Youngbae’s body in the way that only a lover would know that made Youngbae’s clothed body even more of a turn on than not. Especially now, as he was watching Youngbae laze about in the apartment in one of his old shirts that was just a tad bit too long for the singer’s short torso, he couldn’t stop his skin from flaming up nor could he prevent the sudden rush of blood, well… _southwards_. 

It was the sheer anticipation that always gets to him: Jiyong knew  _exactly_  what awaited him underneath the thin cotton and worn denim that Youngbae so frequently adorned, which was why he could never take his eyes off of the singer. After all, it takes far less time to take clothes _off_ than it does to put them _on_.

* * *

[Read the post that inspired this here. ](http://jitfics.tumblr.com/post/146979741250/i-see-you-kush-yb-black-sweaters-gdyb-in)

 

 


	2. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngbae couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as he looked at Jiyong’s expression on the screen.
> 
> “So, are you really saying that you’re jealous of a llama?”

# Jealousy

* * *

Youngbae tried desperately to hold in his laughter as Jiyong's pouty face glared back at him from the screen of his iPhone. He was just wrapping up a five day stint in Japan doing photo shoots, interviews, and radio shows in preparation for the release of the Japanese version of his album. He was also meeting up with various companies and individuals to plan out his vision on how his upcoming nationwide tour in Japan was going to proceed directly after the album release. Needless to say, Youngbae had been very busy and he was going to be spending a lot of time in Japan (and therefore a lot of time away from Jiyong) in the future.

When Jiyong had called him to discuss an "important" and "urgent" issue that, "absolutely could not wait until tomorrow", Youngbae was alarmed. " _What happened? Is everyone okay? Do I need to come home?"_ and a litany of other questions came bursting out of his mouth in rapid succession because he couldn't help but be worried when Jiyong says something like that. Not to mention that it was in the middle of the night and Jiyong's hair was done all nicely like he had just gotten back from a schedule only moments ago.

Who was going to tell Jiyong to stop overworking himself when he locks himself in the studio and forgets to eat, sleep, or basically do anything in order to function like a normal human being? After all, they couldn't all be inhuman studio vampires like Teddy, who goes without seeing the light of day for weeks or even months at a time. (Youngbae was currently working on setting Kush and Choice hyung on rotations to get Teddy out of the office during the day. He also has Han Yesul-noona as a last resort, but hopefully it doesn't have to come down to that).

Who was going to talk Seungri out of going on a 7 week night club tour around Asia? Or talk to Seunghyun-hyung when he gets sad and lonely? Or listen to Daesungie when he feels the need to talk to someone in the middle of the night? 

Thoughts like those often weigh heavily in his mind, born out of an instinct or need that he simply could not repress. 

When Jiyong looked him straight in the face and told him that everyone else was fine and that the urgent issue was actually about _him,_ Youngbae was confused. And then, Jiyong finally told him what had him all distressed and Youngbae can't believe that he started worrying at all in the first place.  

Youngbae couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he looked at Jiyong's face on his screen and said, "So...Are you really saying that you're jealous of a  _llama_?" 

The scowl on Jiyong's face was enough for Youngbae to let go of all self restraint and outright laughed. 

"I'm _serious_ , Youngbae. We are never going to a zoo again. They were all over you!" Jiyong said, trying desperately to get Youngbae to see things from his point of view. Because, yes, Jiyong was _actually_ calling him to complain about why a bunch of petting zoo animals had the opportunity to feel him up when Jiyong himself wasn't able to do the same. "Did you even _see_ how the animals didn't even bother with the female host? You were like a hunk of meat and they were all literally drooling over you! And don't even get me started with the llamas! I saw the way that one bastard rubbed his head on you like you were some sort of animal prince or something!"

Youngbae had almost forgotten about the Sakigake interview he did earlier in the week and remembered, belatedly, that it was airing for the first time that very night. He didn't question Jiyong about how he managed to watch the clip from Seoul or how he even knew when the thing was going to be aired (because this was Jiyong after all). He also didn't bother to correct Jiyong and say that those animals weren't even predators and therefore could care less about meat and how Youngbae did (or did not) resemble a hunk of meat. Nor did he remind him that the animals probably cared less about him and more about those delicious carrots and other treats that were residing in the pail that he was carrying. 

Instead, Youngbae chose to relish on how cute Jiyong was looking, all jealous and worked up over nothing with his lips adorably pouted and his face stern. He still treaded carefully though because even though it seemed ridiculous, Youngbae knew that a small part of Jiyong was _actually_ upset. Just like when the maknae gets a little _too_  grabby or when Youngbae saunters around on stage and starts losing articles of clothing in front of hundreds and thousands of fans  who were eagerly watching, Jiyong gets jealous. 

Youngbae doesn't hold it against him though because he knew that Jiyong just loves with all of his heart and sometimes, it was hard to keep those feelings at bay.

"By the way, where are you? That's not what your apartment building looks like," Youngbae noted curiously as an oddly familiar yet unfamiliar long corridor of doors could be seen in the background. 

At this, Jiyong sent him an utterly mischievous and handsome grin that would have knocked Youngbae right off of his feet had he not been sitting already. Then, he proceeded to say three words that made Youngbae's heart skip a beat. 

"Open the door." 

 _No way,_ he thought as he heard three precise knocks on the door.

Youngbae couldn't get to the door fast enough, even though Jiyong was  _surely_  just playing a prank on him, but on the off chance that he wasn't...

He looked through the peep hole to see a figure with their back turned towards the door and Youngbae's heart started beating wildly in his chest. The moment he opened the door, the figure turned and a suit and tie donning Jiyong knelt before him on one knee with a hand over his heart in a very prince-like manner before looking up at Youngbae and flashing him a charming grin.

"Kwon Jiyong has come to sweep his little prince off of his feet and to tell the rest of the animal kingdom to fuck off."  

"What are you even doing here?" Youngbae asked, like he didn't already know. 

Still, Jiyong humored him.

"To visit my little prince of course," Jiyong replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But why?"

_Because I could hear the exhaustion in your voice._

_Because you worry about everyone, but you often forget about yourself._

_Because just like you take care of everyone else, I have to take care of you._

Of course, Jiyong doesn't actually voice any of these thoughts. As much as he knew Youngbae needed this, a little voice in the back of his head reminded him of all of his doubts.

_Maybe he doesn't want to see you._

Jiyong has always feared that perhaps he loved _too_ much, that instead of showing Youngbae how much he cares for him, he was actually suffocating him. 

Jiyong leaned down to convey his thoughts in a different way, dispelling all doubts and fears from his mind before he kiss Youngbae squarely on the lips. From the way the singer eagerly met his lips, he realized that he had been right all along: as much as he had been missing Youngbae, it was clear that the shorter singer had been missing him as well. 

After pulling away from their kiss (that always leaves them inexplicably breathless afterwards), Jiyong replied to Youngbae's unanswered question in the typically Jiyong way.

"Because I love you," he whispered and he could hear Youngbae's breath catch in his throat.

There wasn't much to say after that. 

Youngbae surged forward to kiss him again and Jiyong wrapped his arms around him and held him close, half guiding and half carrying Youngbae back into the hotel room because he had suddenly forgotten that they were still standing out in the hallway. Their kiss doesn't break even once as Jiyong kicked the door close behind them, placed Youngbae down on the nearest available surface (which happened to be a couch), and started to single handedly undo his tie while Youngbae simultaneously clawed at his shirt. Somewhere between the door and the couch, Jiyong had already lost his suit jacket and he also had Youngbae pinned to the couch when suddenly, the kiss was broken and they both deliberately stilled. Two arms wrapped around his neck and pull him down so that he was eye and eye and nose to nose with Youngbae as he spoke the words Jiyong didn't realize he had been waiting to hear. 

 "I love you, too."

They did very little speaking after that. 

* * *

Randomly woke up at 4:00 AM to write this. Hope you enjoy! 

Gifs from sol-shining@Tumblr


	3. Delete It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Youngbae took a compromising video of Seunghyun. It was only natural that he would take one of Youngbae in return.

# Delete It

* * *

"Delete it! Delete it, right _now_!" the deep voiced Seunghyun demanded. There was the sound of movement within the dressing room as if he decided to give chase to whomever caught him on video, unawares. There was a melodic laughter that followed each bump and crash within the room until finally, a pink blur slipped out of the door and out of sight, followed by the taller, dark haired figure of Seunghyun.

Everyone could hear the sound of the enraged man-child as he stomped after the elusive, pink haired Youngbae. They ran all around the room, bringing smiles to everyone who witnessed their antics. Finally, the two were cornered by their stylists, who forced them to remain still as they prepared them for the day. Standing mere feet apart, Seunghyun glared at Youngbae as one of the stylist noonas brushed his tousled hair. 

"Delete it," he growled and if Youngbae's impish grin was anything to go by, the likelihood of him doing as Seunghyun asked was slim. It wasn't everyday that you captured an almost naked Seunghyun on video, after all. Youngbae's only regret was that he got caught in the act. After a few more moments of intense glaring, Youngbae gave in and deleted the file off of his phone. He even handed his phone over to Seunghyun for him to verify and the elder begrudgingly went through his camera roll to see that the file had indeed been removed. 

"I'm sorry," Youngbae said quietly and Seunghyun, for the life of him, couldn't understand why Youngbae had the gall to actually _smile_ at him a little apologetic smile that almost made _him_ feel bad for being mad in the first place.

"Aish," he hissed. "Just...forget about it," he muttered, the anger quickly diffusing out of him. "You better not do anything like that ever again. Okay?"

Youngbae nodded his head eagerly and Seunghyun had to tear his eyes away from him because he was suddenly very aware of Youngbae's shirtlessness now  that the anger was no longer clouding his mind. He was glad for his make up artist, who called for him from a different room, which gave him an excellent excuse to leave. 

Unbeknowst to Seunghyun, Youngbae's smile only grew wider upon his leave. What Seunghyun didn't know was that Youngbae had sent the video off to Jiyong before deleting the file. Trusting in Jiyong's nature, he figured that the video would be circulated to the rest of the members in no time. Satisfied with himself, Youngbae spent the rest of the evening up til the beginning of the concert smiling to himself. When others would ask about his extra cheeriness, he would just wave it off as excitement for the concert to begin. 

* * *

When the concert ended, he expected there to be a few jabs and jokes about Seunghyun before he sequestered himself to change, like he usually did. However, nobody said a thing.  _That's fine,_ he reasoned.  _Everyone is a little tired from the concert. Someone will bring it up sooner or later._

He thought for sure that by the after party someone would have brought it up, especially after being prompted by a little loosening of the tongue via alcohol. Though Daesungie drunkenly blabbered nonsense a mile a minute and Seungri couldn't stop laughing at a joke that Seunghyun had made, there were no mentions of a semi naked hyung. Finally, when Youngbae couldn't take it anymore, he pulled Jiyong aside and asked if he posted the video onto the group chat, to which the leader responded with confusion.

"What video?" he asked and Youngbae deflated. 

He couldn't stop the disappointment from blatantly showing on his face and even though Jiyong pestered him about it, Youngbae just couldn't bring himself to elaborate.

The disappointment lasted from their departure from Japan and remained until their return to Seoul. Even as they parted ways to their separate homes (minus Jiyong, who had to take a different flight to Hong Kong for a CF shooting), Youngbae still couldn't quite believe that the opportunity to pester his hyung for a change had been evaded. When he opened the door to his apartment, the last thing he expected was to turn on the lights and see Seunghyun seated in one of his comfy living room chairs (that the elder had incidentally picked out for him). 

After making sure that he didn't just die of a heart attack, Youngbae rounded on his hyung, verbally.

"Hyung! What in the world are you doing -?" 

The rest of his sentence was silenced by a finger being pressed to his lips. It took only a few long strides for the elder to close the distance between them until he had Youngbae's body caged between him and the door and a finger pressed firmly against the singer's lips. 

"I heard someone has been a naughty boy," Seunghyun whispered, his breath tickling Youngbae's ear. The hand with the finger that was used to silence Youngbae was suddenly caressing the side of his face and Seunghyun leaned in to kiss the nape of Youngbae's neck and then the shell of his ear. He involuntarily closed his eyes at the feel of Seunghyun's lips on the spots that made him weak in the knees. An arm snaked around his waist to pull him close as Seunghyun's lips continued to nuzzle his neck and face. 

Even though he knew that both he and Seunghyun were probably tired from the plane ride, in a surprising show of strength, Seunghyun lifted Youngbae off of his feet and carried him the short distance to the shorter man's bed, where he was then unceremoniously dropped onto the mattress. 

"I heard that someone wasn't telling the complete truth to me earlier," Seunghyun continued as he loosened the tie that he was wearing and kneeled over Youngbae's shocked form on the bed. He quickly bound Youngbae's wrists together and the reality of the situation didn't truly sink in for Youngbae until Seunghyun procured a blind fold from his pant pockets and dangled it over his face. 

"I'm sorry," Youngbae said quietly as the blindfold slipped over his eyes, a shiver of excitement traveling down his spine once he was completely blinded. Youngbae seemed almost eager as Seunghyun pulled at his clothes, the elder already half naked himself by that point, though Youngbae wouldn't have been able to tell.

"Oh, Youngbae," Seunghyun sighed, running a finger down slightly parted lips and over naked, tattooed skin. "You're a bad boy, _aren't_ you?" The question was emphasized with a harsh press of lips against lips and a hard smack against Youngbae's bottom that caused a quiet cry to come forth, only to be silenced with another kiss. As he busied himself with Youngbae's mouth, Seunghyun pulled out his phone from where he had placed it earlier, on Youngbae's night stand. 

"Bad boys need to be punished, don't they?" he murmured as he navigated to video camera mode and tapped the record button. 

Youngbae had taken a compromising video of Seunghyun. It was only natural that he would take one of Youngbae in return. 

* * *

In his hotel room in Hong Kong, Jiyong could scarcely keep the look of aggravation off of his face as he stared at his phone impatiently.

 _Five minutes_ , he thought. _I'll wait another five minutes and if there still isn't any word, I'm just going to call it a night._

He still had a schedule to attend once morning came, after all, though he would fall asleep a lot easier without a boner keeping him awake. It didn't help that he watched streams of their concert online and stared at Youngbae prancing around the stage with a white shirt soaked through with sweat and the planes of his abs suddenly made visible as well. 

He was just imagining Youngbae, visably panting and sweating from exertion on stage (although in his imaginings, the singers was panting and sweating due to something else) and suddenly, his phone pinged. He barely saw Seunghyun's name flash across the screen before he clicked on the notification, which brought him to the message in question. 

 _YB is a good boy_ , the message read and beneath that message was another one that had a video attachment. 

Gulping loudly, Jiyong pressed play and the video began with a naked, blindfolded, and tied up Youngbae laying against pristine white sheets, his pink hair a stark contrast to the whiteness that surrounded him. He was panting heavily, though not as hard as he was when he was on stage, and sweat glistened off of his tan skin, though there wasn't a thin T-shirt to obscure his body from view. 

Off screen, the deep rumbly voice of Seunghyun spoke.

"Good boys do as they're told, don't they?" Seunghyun asked. The camera moved so that it was shooting Youngbae at an angle so that Jiyong could see the slight nod of Youngbae's head quite clearly. "Good. You have ten seconds to get on your knees."

Unfortunately, the video stopped there and Jiyong almost cursed Seunghyun before he read the rest of the messages.

_Will send the rest once you uphold your end of the bargain. You know what to do._

Jiyong quickly went through his conversations until he found Youngbae's thread. There, he looked through the messages until he found the one with the video in question and deleted it. He also went to  the group chat and deleted the message he was about to send to the rest of the members, along with the video that he had attached to it. 

 _Done,_ he messaged to Seunghyun. 

A few moments later, Seunghyun sent him another message. 

_Check e-mail._

Jiyong could scarcely contain his excitement when he opened his e-mail and saw that Seunghyun had sent him a large video attachment. He quickly proceeded to download said video attachment with a knowing smile on his face. 

* * *

Originally a 100 word ficlet that developed a life of its own. Based on the gif above, though the details are slightly different (Bae is pink haired in my version, just because, lol)

 


	4. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong still abides by the rule of lullabies.

 Lullaby

* * *

He still abides by the rule of lullabies.

Every chance they get a moment to themselves, whether it be a quick nap in the studio or in the car coming back from a schedule, Youngbae would sing to him softly. Melodic tunes that fit so well with his honey voice that Jiyong couldn’t help but close his eyes and revel in its healing powers. The tiredness, stress, and whatever negative feelings that had accumulated throughout the day were washed away by the sound of Youngbae’s voice.

Jiyong would then sing the song to himself, in secret. It was not as soothing or as good, for he had little confidence in singing and he could never get it to be quite the same as when Youngbae did it, but still he tried.

“It was beautiful,” Youngbae said one day and he could feel the embarrassment work its way to the tips of his ears. He hadn’t realized he had been singing the song under his breath as he stroked Youngbae’s hair. At that moment, they were curled up on the couch with Youngbae resting his head against Jiyong’s chest. The singer had gotten uncharacteristically sick and you could hear it in the scratchiness of his voice and see it in the redness of his eyes. Jiyong adjusted the blanket around Youngbae in an effort to distract him.

“Sorry. Didn’t want to interrupt your nap,” he said quietly.

Youngbae shook his head, which felt more like he was rubbing his nose into Jiyong’s chest than anything else.

“No, it didn’t bother me. Can you please sing until I fall asleep?”

It was such a small request from the Youngbae that rarely ever asked anything of him, so he caved.

Jiyong sang the very same tune that Youngbae would sing to him and to his surprise, he could see the effect it had on Youngbae, how he relaxed into his embrace and closed his eyes as he fell asleep. When he was sure that Youngbae was asleep, he kissed his forehead and looked down at him with the most stupid grin on his face that was impossible for him to remove.

“For your ears only,” he whispered.

The corner of Youngbae’s lips would turn up into a gentle smile in his sleep while Jiyong would close his eyes and sing until they were both lost in slumber, dreaming of each other’s voices and of their secret lullaby to each other.

* * *

Just a random late night inspiration. 


	5. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungri has thoughts that his hyungs don’t approve of.

Seungri made sure to sneak out as discretely as possible, even though by that point everyone had been fed and watered enough that they weren’t really paying attention to anything anymore. It also helped that they had all been making steady progress with the wine Seunghyun had brought over for the occasion. A row of open bottles were lined up on the table for a simple “wine tasting” as Seunghyun had called it, though they probably drank much more than what would typically be served at such an event. Much, much more he thought as he mentally tried to count how many glasses he himself had consumed that night, though he seemed to have lost track after the fourth or fifth glass. They were having so much fun, he had hardly noticed how late it had gotten until Daesung made a note of how pretty Youngbae’s solar powered garden lights were in the dark. Seungri smiled at the thought as he pulled the sliding door shut as quietly as possible and stepped out into the yard.

 

Youngbae’s house was perfect for dinner parties. It had a large dining table, a wide-open space in front of the TV for everyone to hang out in, and this little backyard space for moments like this, a chance for a little reprieve from the party within and a few minutes of silence if nobody catches on.

 

Although tonight the night air did have a little nip to it that made Seungri thankful for wearing a long-sleeved shirt that day. He settled into a bench situated next to a tree and for a moment he just sat there, not particularly thinking about anything, just simply enjoying the nice ambiance that Youngbae’s little garden provided. He could hear faint laughter from inside the house and through the glass sliding door, Seungri watched Seunghyun make puppy faces at Daesung, the younger shaking his head and smiling softly at Seunghyun’s antics. Beyond them, Seungri could make out Jiyong’s head and Youngbae’s right next to him. They were sitting on the couch and barely visible from Seungri’s position, but he could still hear their laughter intermixed with Daesung’s and Seunghyun’s. It sounded so unburdened and weightless, so carefree.

 

It felt good to be together again. He never really felt like himself or felt at ease unless he was with the members. They talked about the things they did after they finished the MADE tour, what projects they were working on, what schedules they attended. Youngbae and Jiyong were both furiously working on their solo albums while Daesung had been busy promoting in Japan. Seunghyun split his days between filming and visiting galleries and museums, while Seungri himself had spent countless days meeting up with realtors, financiers, YG, and others to try and get his ramen restaurant off the ground. They had all been busy and even though they spent months living and traveling abroad with each other for the world tour, there were already missing each other by the end of their first week back in Seoul.

 

Seunghyun was the one who suggested they get together and Youngbae offered up his house as the location. It took a little bit to organize schedules and off days, but when they finally did, that was when the excitement and anticipation began.

 

Now, the day had finally come and Seungri doesn’t even remember the last time he had laughed or smiled even half as much as he did in the last few hours. The night wore on, their antics settled down, but instead of feeling the steady buzz of content and happiness he should have been feeling, a fleeting thought passed through his mind. It could have been the alcohol and the vague sense of nostalgia that came after they spent a few moments reminiscing about the old times, but the previously fleeting thought found purchase in the back of his mind and anchored itself there. Over the next half hour or so, Seungri found it harder and harder to laugh or smile as the singular thought slowly became all he could think about and it made it difficult to keep up with conversations and interactions when all he could feel was the heaviness of that one thought weighing down on his mind.

 

In the end, it was easier to remove himself from the room. Better to keep to himself lest he ruin everyone else’s fun with one stupid, persistent thought. He was supposed to be the mood maker, he wanted to be that for his hyungs, but...

 

“Hey.”

 

He was caught. Seunghyun was suddenly in front of him and he could hear the sound of the sliding door shutting close again as Daesung was the last to come out to the garden. Jiyong’s firm hand gave his shoulder a squeeze and Seungri could already feel his face heat up at the realization that he had been so lost in his own thoughts that he didn’t even notice the arrival of his hyungs.

 

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

 

Youngbae, who had been behind Jiyong, sat in the empty space beside him on the bench.

 

“You were thinking about it again, weren’t you?” he asked gently. Something in his tone of voice made Seungri feel as if he was a trainee again and the world had fallen out from beneath his feet when he had been eliminated. Youngbae had been there to see him off and as they embraced, he thought that his dreams were slipping through his fingers like water.

 

“Yeah,” Seungri answered quietly.

 

He knew he didn’t need to explain himself. He had talked about the matter before, years ago when he had jokingly brought it up while in a semi-drunken state, trying to mask the uncertainty and worries behind the smiles and laughter. He had been alone with the members, just like now. The thought came to mind again and he had been too drunk to filter it out.

 

 _“I wonder what BIGBANG would be like without me?”_ he had said, taking the pressure of answering his own question away by bringing another drink to his lips.

 

 _It would be better without m_ e, his mind supplied. _They don’t need me here. I’m just...It probably would have been better if I had been the one to eliminated back then._

 

All of the unspoken answers were brought to the forefront of his mind all at once. He thought he had masked his feelings well, he had always been good at that, or so he thought, but something about the way he had asked that question caught everyone’s attention.

 

They all turned their eyes to look at him as the smile faded from his face upon his own realization.

 

He had said it, those terrible answers he had thought were just stuck in his head. He had said it out loud.

 

Suddenly, Jiyong had grabbed his arm almost painfully and forced him to look up into his eyes.

 

 _“Don’t you ever think that again,”_ he said.

 

Then, as they did now, a pair of arms wrapped around him followed by a flood of others. Youngbae was first this time, because he was the closest to him, followed by Jiyong and then Daesung. Seunghyun was the last one to join in on the group embrace. He held them all together, because he was the only one with the big enough arm span to do so.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Youngbae said quietly into his shoulder before repeating the same words they had said to him back then. “You’re right where you belong.”

 

And somehow, a decade later and surrounded by the members that had always meant so much to him, Seungri found those words easier to digest the second time around. He couldn’t say much, he could never find the words in times like this to say anything, but he drew in a ragged breath and he could feel the arms around him tighten in response. It should have felt suffocating, it normally would have under any other circumstance, but tonight, it felt like they were the only thing keeping him grounded to reality, a reminder that this was reality, not the dark and sad world that lived in his head.

 

The doubt was still there and it would most likely resurface again in the future, but in that moment, with the hyungs holding him together when he felt the most weak and vulnerable, Youngbae’s words repeated themselves over and over again inside of his mind.

 

_“You’re right where you belong.”_

 

And he believed it.

* * *

An idea I had a while back that somehow came to fruition on Seungri's birthday. 


End file.
